ARROSEE
by Celine Alba
Summary: L'OS d'un samedi soir où nos amis boivent plus que de raison (comme mes voisins !). Et ils font des bêtises. Lizzington.


**ARROSEE**

En général, je tiens plutôt bien la distance quand il s'agit d'alcool. Je sais toujours m'arrêter avant de faire n'importe quoi. On m'a parfois forcé à boire plus que de raison et mes comas éthyliques rendaient les interrogatoires caducs.

Aujourd'hui, Lizzie est venue me voir après une mission particulièrement éprouvante pour nous tous. Dembe a été blessé et va rester plusieurs jours à l'hôpital. Quant à elle, elle été contrainte de m'avouer pour Tom et de faire face à ses sentiments pour lui. Devant moi. Nerveusement, elle est au maximum de ce qu'elle peut actuellement endurer et j'en suis parfaitement conscient parce qu'en partie responsable. Elle ne me le reproche pas directement mais je peux lire dans ses yeux une certaine lassitude. Tom lui a dit, pendant sa captivité quel fut mon rôle dans son enfance. Elle ne m'en a pas encore parlé. Elle a juste dit « plus tard ».

Elle est arrivée à 16h et nous avons eu la conversation qu'elle attendait depuis qu'elle me connait. Celle où j'ai du lui parler de l'incendie et de ce que j'ai fait. Elle m'a demandé qui j'étais et je lui ai répondu sans la moindre ambiguïté, allant même jusqu'à lui montrer les tests ADN que j'ai fait faire il y a six mois pour le cas où la question reviendrait sur le tapis. Parce que j'étais sûr qu'elle reviendrait. Je l'ai écoutée pleurer et se mettre en colère, je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la consoler et, à bout de nerfs, elle a fini par s'endormir sur le canapé.

Je la regarde sous toutes les coutures. Elle est vraiment belle. Trop belle pour moi. Je me sers un verre de whisky. Assez fort.

J'entends un bruit derrière moi et en me retournant, je la vois qui s'éveille.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Une petite demi-heure. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Je suis vidée, Red. Epuisée et nerveusement vidée. J'aurais bien besoin d'un bain.

- Je vous en fais couler un, si vous voulez.

- C'est gentil mais je devrais rentrer.

- Vous n'êtes pas en état d'aller quelque part, Lizzie. Vous tenez à peine debout. Allez, venez, ma baignoire est vôtre et prenez tout le temps que vous voulez.

Je l'entraîne avec moi dans la salle de bain où je fais couler l'eau. Elle ne résiste pas.

- Et pour Hudson ?

- Je vais aller le chercher pendant que vous prenez votre bain. Ca vous va ?

- Vous pouvez me prendre des affaires de rechange aussi ?

- Euh…Lizzie…le chien, je veux bien mais ne me demandez pas de fouiller dans vos sous-vêtements !

- Vous êtes un grand garçon et je suis sûre que vous en avez vu d'autres !

- Certes mais pas les vôtres.

- Ce sont juste des culottes et des soutiens-gorges, Red ! Je peux aller fouiller dans vos caleçons, si vous voulez.

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Avec vous, les hommes, c'est toujours pareil. Vous feriez tout pour qu'on vous montre nos dessous mais quand il s'agit d'aller nous les chercher pour qu'on puisse se changer, vous en faites toute une histoire.

- D'accord, d'accord, je ramène vos affaires.

- Merci.

- Vous m'en devrez une !

Elle rit. Je la laisse là et j'appelle un taxi. Une fois à son motel, je récupère son chien et je plonge courageusement mes mains dans le tiroir où se trouvent ses sous-vêtements. J'en ressors un de particulièrement sexy. Un sourire sardonique se peint aussitôt sur mon visage. Ah tu veux la jouer comme ça, Lizzie ? Jouons donc un peu ! Ragaillardi par mon idée démoniaque, je n'ai plus aucun scrupule à fouiller dans ses dessous pour choisir les plus affriolants. Je mets tout ça dans son sac de voyage, le chien sur les bras et je retourne au taxi qui m'attend patiemment.

A mon retour, je ne suis pas étonné de ne pas la voir. Elle est probablement encore dans le bain. Cela dit, mon aller-retour à son motel n'a pas duré plus de 35 minutes. Je vais toquer à la porte de la salle de bains.

- Lizzie, tout va bien ?

- Merveilleusement bien, Red. Vous m'avez ramené Hudson ?

- Il est devant la porte.

- Faites-le entrer !

J'entrouvre la porte et le chien se précipite à l'intérieur.

- Je peux entrer aussi ?

- Juste votre main pour déposer mon sac.

- Vous n'êtes pas très charitable pour mes vieux yeux.

- J'ai peur de vous rendre aveugle.

Je ris de bon cœur, déposant sur le sol le sac de Lizzie.

- Vous êtes un brave type, au fond.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on raconte. Je peux faire autre chose pour vous ?

- Me servir un verre, c'est possible ?

- Whisky ?

- Oui. Sec, sans glace.

- Bien mademoiselle. Je vous le porte ?

- Non, je vais venir. Donnez-moi 5 minutes et je suis à vous.

- Lizzie, pour ma santé mentale, évitez ce genre de phrase.

- Oh ça va ! Vous savez ce que j'ai voulu dire, non ?

- Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez car j'ai parfois des lenteurs bizarres au niveau du cortex.

- Alzheimer vous guette.

- Méchante !

C'est à son tour de rire aux éclats. Je repars dans le salon et je nous sers deux whiskies secs. Et subitement, je l'entends crier mon nom.

- Raymond Reddington !

Je m'approche prudemment de la salle de bains.

- C'est moi.

- Vous avez osé !

- C'est vous qui avez suggéré que cela ne vous dérangeait pas. Du coup, j'ai pris ce que je trouvais de plus joli.

- Vous tueriez qui pour me voir dedans ?

- Personne.

- Tant mieux parce que j'aurais eu des problèmes avec ma conscience. Vous ne me verrez JAMAIS dedans.

- Ah fontaine…

La porte s'ouvre avec force, laissant passer d'abord Hudson et une Lizzie passablement énervée. Ou du moins en apparence car en croisant son regard, je lis de l'amusement.

- Bon, vous m'avez servi ce verre ?

- Il vous attend.

Et c'est là que nous commençons à boire. Un verre après l'autre. Au bout du 3ème elle me dit :

- On fait le concours ?

- Quel concours ?

- Celui qui tient debout le plus longtemps.

- Je vais gagner, Lizzie.

- Pas sûr. Alors, vous jouez ?

- Si vous êtes malade, je vous préviens, vous nettoyez !

Elle me tend sa main.

- Topez-là !

Je tope.

Deux verres chacun plus tard.

- Une fois, j'ai vu 18 berres en une heure.

- Et moi j'ai mangé deux femmes…j'ai dragué deux femmes après une demie bouteille de vodka frelatée.

- Et ça a marché ?

- Bof. Une femme était un homme.

Elle éclate de rire et avale son 5ème verre. Puis elle se met debout. Ca va, elle tient. Ca tangue un peu mais elle tient. Je fais comme elle et avale mon verre cul-sec à mon tour. Puis je me lève et m'assure de tenir encore droit. Pourtant, c'est étrange, il me semblait que la Lune ne bougeait pas si vite.

Deux verres encore plus tard.

- Z'ai faud !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai chaud. On pour ouvrir venêtre ?

- Voui. Faites.

Elle va ouvrir et revient s'asseoir par terre presque normalement. Je ris en la voyant tenter de garder son équilibre pendant qu'elle s'assoit.

- Vous pas moquer !

- Chamais.

- Hey, vous affez dit chamais. C'est JAvais. Hamais. JAMAIS.

- On arrête ?

- Non. Che tiens encore.

- Moi aussi.

Le 8ème verre s'annonce délicat. Je la vois qui le regarde pendant que je le sers.

- Vous le voulez ou pas ?

- On peut paire une pauche ?

- Bonne idée. Je demande à manger.

Dans un équilibre de plus en plus précaire, je prends le téléphone et commande je ne sais pas quoi. A manger. Ils se débrouilleront en cuisine !

Elle me dévisage avec curiosité.

- Quoi ?

- Vous bougez.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Vous avez la tête qui penge.

- Je vous regarde de trafers.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes chaoule.

- Vous aussi.

- Non.

Je lui montre ma main dont je cache deux doigts.

- Combien j'ai de doigts ?

- 12 !

- Lizzie. Vous êtes zoule.

- 3 doigts.

- Ca fait beaucoup.

- Red, vous êtes cocon. Cochon.

- Quand je bois c'est le rikse. Risque.

- C'est rigolo.

- Vous trouvez ?

- Ouich…vous êtes plus mignon quand vous êtes chocon. Cochon.

- Je suis mignon ?

- Chesqui. Sexy.

- Et vous belle.

- Je vous plais ?

- Beaucoup.

Elle me fait un sourire à 100 000 volts. Je n'ai pas encore assez bu pour ne pas apprécier. Et déjà trop pour ne pas m'en soucier. On frappe à la porte. C'est le manger ! Je fais entrer le garçon d'étage et il pose son chariot au milieu de la pièce. Je prends un billet et le lui donne. Il a l'air content. Je ne sais pas combien je lui ai donné.

- Manger ! Lizzie, vous voulez quoi ?

- M'en moque.

- Je vais vous chervir. Servir.

- Faites-moi mancher. Manger.

- Comment ça ?

Elle attrape un bout de pain de ses doigts et le met dans sa bouche.

- Comme cha.

Je ris.

- Ok. On va commencer par les gambachs. Mayo ou pas ?

- Mayo.

Je m'assois plus près d'elle et prend une gambas que j'enrobe de mayonnaise puis je la tends vers sa bouche. Son regard ne me quitte pas une seconde. J'approche mes doigts de ses lèvres et elle ouvre la bouche pour capter la crevette et…mon doigt.

- Lizzie…

- Ch'est bon.

Sa voix a changé. La mienne sans doute aussi.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Lizzie. Ce n'est pas bien.

- Je veux, Red. Je veux encore.

L'homme est faible quand il a bu trop de whisky et qu'une femme trop belle entreprend avec lui un jeu terriblement sexy. Je lui tends cette fois un toast de foie gras. Elle le prend et évite mes doigts de justesse. Je les ai retirés avant.

- Pas gentil Red.

- Vous savez ce que vous faites, Lizzie ?

- Oui. Je vous lève les doigts.

- Lèche, Lizzie. Et vous savez ce que ça me fait ?

- La même chofe qu'à moi ?

- Vous voulez ça ?

- Oui. J'ai besoin de cha.

Prochain morceau de nourriture qu'elle me désigne du doigt : un calamar en sauce. Aucune échappatoire possible. Elle happe le calamar et mon doigt. Elle enroule sa langue autour et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle me relâche et tend ses lèvres vers moi.

- Lizzie, non. On a trop bu. Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous m'en voudrez demain matin.

- Vous ne me déchirez pas ?

- Désirer, on dit désirer. Si, mon Dieu, si, je vous désire comme un fou. Mais je ne suis pas assez saoul pour profiter de la situation.

- Je ne suis pas encore saoule, Red. Je sais ce que je fais.

Visiblement, son estomac se remplissant de victuailles commence à absorber l'alcool.

- Moi aussi, je sais ce que je fais. C'est pourquoi on arrête là maintenant car si on continue…je ne réponds plus de rien.

- Alors je vais reboire un verre.

- Lizzie…

- On n'a pas fini le concours.

- Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable.

- Non mais ce soir, je m'en fous. L'alcool dénisibe. Dé-si-nhi-be.

- Chez vous, c'est certain.

- Allez, Red, juste ce soir. On oublie tout. On est un homme, une femme et on…

- On aura mal au crâne demain matin.

- Tant pis.

Je cède une fois de plus. Avant de me relancer dans le concours, je mange un peu de tout ce qu'il y a sur le plateau. Mine de rien, elle en fait tout autant, ce qui me fait sourire.

Deux verres plus tard, la situation devient compliquée. J'ai chaud et j'enlève mon gilet. Face à moi, elle me regarde faire, les yeux gourmands.

- Chaud ?

- Très.

Le verre suivant, nous tenons encore debout, ou à peu près…mais j'ai ôté ma chemise et je l'ai aidée à enlever son chemisier. Sa main vient caresser mon torse et mon dos où elle découvre mes brûlures.

- A cauche de moi tout cha.

- Non.

Encore un verre et nous nous taisons car il devient impossible de parler. Elle est contre moi, sa peau contre la mienne et je perds la raison. Je l'embrasse ? Oui, sûrement car je sens sa langue contre la mienne. Elle défait mon pantalon et je défais le sien. Ou le contraire. Enfin, on se retrouve quasiment nus sur la moquette. Elle s'allonge sur moi.

- Che te bois, Liggie. Tes dechous.

- Et je te feux, Red.

Comment sommes-nous parvenus à nous hisser sur le canapé ? Aucune idée. Une fois là, elle a pris mon caleçon d'assaut et j'ai fini de la dénuder. Nous nous embrassons beaucoup. Et…

Quel est l'abruti qui joue du marteau piqueur à…10h du matin dans ma tête ? J'ouvre un œil et là, surprise ! Je suis nu sur le canapé. Que fais-je là ? Bonne question. Merci de me la reposer dans quelques heures.

Je me lève et je trouve un petit mot posé sur la table. C'est Lizzie.

**« Bonjour ! Le réveil me fut un peu brutal. J'ignore ce que nous avons fait tous les deux mais je dois partir. Appelez-moi dans la journée, il faut que nous parlions. Et merci pour tout. Bien à vous. Lizzie. PS : vous êtes très beau quand vous dormez nu »**

Je souris. Cette femme va me rendre dingue. J'aurais cru que, étant nu sur le canapé, elle aurait mal pris les choses. Si elle a passé la nuit ici, j'imagine que…

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne ce sont ses sous-vêtements. J'ose juste espérer que nous ne sommes pas allés trop loin. Ce serait dommage de ne pas s'en souvenir !

Je prends ma douche en essayant de réfléchir à ce que nous avons fait. Ou pas fait. L'essentiel est qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas.

Je l'appelle vers midi. Je ne sais pas dans quel état elle est mais moi, je suis très nerveux. Anxieux.

- Red ?

- Bonjour Lizzie. Comment ça va ?

- Mieux que ce matin. Oh la migraine !

- Moi aussi.

- Vous avez trouvé mon petit mot, j'imagine.

- Oui. Et merci pour le post scriptum.

Je l'entends sourire.

- Red, on peut se voir rapidement ?

- Bien sûr. Quand ?

- Maintenant ?

- Vous venez ou vous préférez qu'on se retrouve quelque part ?

- Je viens.

- Je vous attends.

Elle arrive 20 minutes plus tard. Elle a l'air tout aussi tendue que moi. Quand on fait des bêtises un soir, le lendemain, le plus dur est de les assumer. Ce qui est valable pour elle comme pour moi. Elle évite pour l'instant mon regard.

- Est-ce que…

- Quoi ?

- Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ?

- Pas de la dernière partie de la soirée. Mon dernier souvenir c'est quand nous étions tous les deux en sous-vêtements. D'ailleurs…

- Je sais, vous m'avez vu dedans.

- J'aurais préféré que cela soit en étant sobres tous les deux.

- Vous croyez que nous sommes allés jusqu'où ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillé totalement nu.

- Je l'étais aussi.

- Ca, j'aimerais m'en souvenir !

- Red !

- Désolé. Et vous, vous vous souvenez de quoi ?

- De vous avoir copieusement allumé. Ce qui me met un peu mal à l'aise, voyez-vous.

- Faut pas. Je crois pouvoir dire que j'ai été très consentant et largement participant.

- Je me souviens d'avoir léché vos doigts. Non ?

- Si.

- Mais on a bu combien de verres chacun ?

- J'ai arrêté de compter au 10ème.

- Vous pensez que nous aurions pu faire l'amour et ne pas s'en souvenir ?

- Ce serait terrible, ça. Pour moi surtout !

- Pour moi aussi.

- Lizzie…quoi que nous ayons fait, ce n'est pas dramatique non plus.

- Vous savez ce que cela révèle de nous ?

- Que nous passons trop de temps à parler du passé et pas assez du présent ou de l'avenir. Aujourd'hui, Raymond Reddington adore passer du temps avec Elisabeth Keen parce qu'il la désire et qu'il la veut dans sa vie.

Enfin elle me sourit.

- Aujourd'hui Elisabeth Keen est un peu perdue dans sa vie mais elle a adoré regarder Raymond Reddington dormir nu. Si elle n'avait pas eu si mal à la tête, elle ne serait pas partie.

Je fais un pas vers elle. Elle en fait un vers moi. Nous nous tenons face à face et nos corps se rapprochent lentement l'un de l'autre.

- Tu serais restée ?

Elle est contre moi et me regarde en souriant.

- Je suis revenue.

Je la serre dans mes bras et dépose un baiser sur sa bouche.

- Et maintenant ?

Elle m'embrasse. Totalement.

- Maintenant, nous allons nous fabriquer des souvenirs, Red.

Finalement, le lit est plus confortable que le canapé.

Moralité : il n'y en a pas. L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la mémoire.

**FIN**

_Note de l'auteur : en écoutant des voisins faire la fiesta hier soir, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic. Plus ils faisaient du bruit, moins je pouvais dormir et plus je faisais boire nos héros. Le résultat ? Une fic idiote. _


End file.
